You Need to Relax, Dude
by The Fallen Prodigy
Summary: Falling flat on ones ass from the stairs is never a giggle fest, especially when that someone happens to be good ol' no nonsense Benson. Mordecai wants to help, but what's that going to lead to?
1. Chapter 1

A Regular Show Fanfiction

[You Need to Relax, Dude]

Warnings: Rated T for situations of a teenage nature (Even though they're both adults).

Summary: Falling flat on ones ass from the stairs is never a giggle fest, especially when that someone happens to be good ol' no nonsense Benson. Mordecai wants to help, but what's that going to lead to?

"Ugh God, how many more boxes does Benson need us to take up the stairs? My arms are gonna fall off!" Rigby cried out in annoyance.

The lazy twenty-three year old set down his box and began to shake his brown stripped jacket to cool off his skin.

"Ahhh, Rigby! Get off your lazy butt and help me! There's only two boxes left!." Mordecai shot back, wiping the sleeve of his azure jacket on his forehead.

He blew a few offending blue bang strands out of his cerulean eyes.

"Come on man," Said his brunette friend, "Benson can't yank our crank now! We're almost done! I say we should take a break."

The bush-headed brunette wiggled his eyebrows, almost as if he were trying to control his best friends' mind. Mordecai could only shrug his shoulders. It wasn't like he was wanting to shove a bunch of boxes in the upstairs closet anyway.

"YEA-AH! Come on, lets go play some Dig Champs!" Rigby declared.

This was usually a daily occurrence. Rigby would suggest they take an early break, Mordecai would comply with little resistance, then he would be left to finish what they started. After about a near year of this the blue haired adult was pretty well use to it. However, not even four minuets later of hearing Rigby whine about not yet getting a turn had a familiar voice shouted behind them,

"Mordecai and Rigby, what are you two doing?! You haven't finished packing those boxes yet!"

"Chill dude, we've almost got it done. We're just taking a break." Rigby replied in a cool tone.

"You took a break ten minuets ago. Now get in there and finish packing those boxes or you're fired." Benson spoke, sounding exhausted.

Rigby groaned in annoyance, while Mordecai glanced carefully back at his boss. He didn't look quite look his usual pissed, but more as if he were drained of any sort of energy. His grey button up shirt was a wrinkled mess and he wore the jeans of a working man, with cheep, white faded sneakers giving the impression that he was living on a budget. He also wore a WAY old school red baseball cap that Pops had given him, as a present one Christmas. It was almost as if his temper radiated from that hat, that and his natural red hair, prickled short on both head and face.

Benson scratched his facial stubble not even noticing his co-workers' stare until he heard Rigby leave for the kitchen. The concern that shown through Mordecais' eyes left the scarlet with an expression of confusion. Mordecai was surprised by his bosses' exhausted demeanor and couldn't help but feel guilty for not doing his work. With that, there was the problem that Rigby created by his slacking. The reason Mordecai always finished their work when Rigby was just too lazy to move was, beyond his own understanding, so that Benson wouldn't have to stress. Benson was actually a pretty cool guy once you got to know him. At least, Mordecai thought so.

Rigby returned with a soda from the fridge and whined when he noticed their game shut off. The curly haired brunette muttered obscenitys toward Benson not even taking into consideration that Mordecai might have shut off the game, which he did. Mordecai didn't even register his friends complaints as he pried his eyes away from those tired emerald hues.

"Let's go dude." Mordecai said as he headed toward the stairs.

Benson made his way toward and up the stairs as well with a small smile curving through his patchy crimson face. It was nice to have a medium that could get his bummest of employees to actually do his work. Even tough most of the time Rigby usually caused more trouble than it was worth, Benson could understand. He was at that age once. He was a slacker himself back in the day. Benson had no regrets in hiring Rigby and was especially glad he hired Mordecai.

Upon mid-step at the stairs suddenly Pops shreaked in his usual delight startling Benson and causing him to slip on a stray Hot Wheel car and tumble down the stairs. He fell so fast neither Mordecai nor Rigby could react in time to catch him from the fall, but were both at either side of him within seconds.

"Oh my god! Benson! Are you alright?!" Mordecai asked in a panic.

A pained grunt was all he received in reply as Benson tried to sit up.

"No, no don't move. Rigby, go get Skips." The azure head ordered.

"Hm Hm, Hm Hm," And with that Rigby was out the door.

From the top of the stairs came the usually jolly old man, now over the top with worry.

"Oh my, Benson I do apologize for my shouting. I found an interesting beetle crawling about in my window and was excited to add him to my collection." Pops replied solemnly. "If there is anything I can do..."

Benson grunted trying not to look as if his spine was just sawed in half for Pops' sake, and was sadly failing.

"You're- you're fine Pops. Wasn't your fault." He paused as he tried to restrain himself shouting out his pain. "You still got that heating pad?"

"Why yes, " Pops answered as cheerfully as Benson hoped he would, "I shall find it immediately, Benson!" He replied with a cackle before turning back into his room.

"Heating pad?" Mordecai asked.

Benson grunted as he tilted up his head.

"It's better to keep him busy." He answered trying to give an assuring smile, though it came of as more of a barring of teeth.

"How'd you fall like that?" Asked the blue haired adult.

"Toy car, " He answered simply.

"Dude, I'm sorry I shouldn't of left those boxes on the stairs and-"

"It's alright," Benson interjected.

Mordecai had been confused before, from Rigbys questionable fashion tastes, right down to the time Margret made him watch Teen Mom with her. Yet, none of that even even seemed to compare to what his boss had just said. The guy was being...surprisingly calm.

"What?" Benson asked now confused himself.

"You're not- _mad_ - about this?" Mordecai asked, just to be sure he understood the vibes his boss was giving off.

"Not really, " He replied gritting his teeth, " in a crap load of pain though."

Mordecai slipped his hand through the back of Bensons' shirt checking for where he felt the most pain, checking his spine first.

"Let me know when it hurts. I wanna make sure you didn't break anything." Mordecai warned as he began to apply pressure.

Benson nodded, understanding what the other was up to. Mordecai brushed his fingers touching each section of vertebrae letting his fingers dig lightly into each bone along the cord. Feeling those gentle hands on his back had Bensons' sensitive nerves on high wire. The red head sighed in relaxed content, praying to God that the other didn't catch on. It would be _way_ too embarrassing if he caught on with how good his fingers felt on him.

They mended the ache that previously bit itself viciously into his skin sinking into muscle, leaving the pain nothing but a sore reminder of a now deeply embedded hatred for Hot Wheels. Mordecai shifted his hand lower along Bensons' back trying to find where he was hurt most. He knew he could just ask and he had been thinking about it after checking his spine, but he also wasn't wanting to at the same time. He concentrated on Bensons' face, the most relaxed features he had ever seen on the man. It had him curious. Had he ever seen his eyes looking so at ease as they stared into nothing at all?

From what he could find, there were no major spots of harsh damage. It had just been a nasty fall that had out-lived its' moment of pain. However, Mordecai couldn't help but admit that he kinda liked seeing his boss like this. Not on the verge of an aneurysm. Just relaxed; like this. But not on the foot of the stairs though.

"Whoa, Mordecai!-"

"I'm taking you to the couch. Nothing seems broken or anything." He explained as he lifted the other, cradling him close to his chest.

Both Mordecai and Benson fiercely blushed as the azure clad adult carried Benson bridal style over towards the living room, each looking in the opposite direction and too embarrassed to speak. Mordecai laid his red clad boss gently on the worn cushion of the sofa as his hands continued to feel around the small of his back. One of his knees dug into the couch, as his other leg propped him up from the floor.

The embarrassment drawn on Bensons' face softly melted away as he was once more eased into relaxation. Mordecai never would have guessed that a simple massage would work its way through Bensons' tension so effectively, considering that he never was the best at this sort of thing. It wasn't something that he could necessarily explain to himself, but he loved this feeling of content he could make the other radiate. Somewhere along the line Mordecai finally noticed he was massaging his hands into Bensons' back. He probably wouldn't have noticed at all, that is, if it weren't for the tiny moan he heard from the one beneath him.

He knew he was getting personal now, but he couldn't help himself, not when those soft sounds were encouraging him to take this further. As he continued to lightly dig and caress Bensons' skin, he lifted his leg from the floor shifting it over his bosses hip allowing his other leg to slide closer to Bensons' waist and straddled him, Mordecais' hands drifting to caress his shoulders. Benson seemed pretty clueless as to the current situation, only able to focus on how good those hands of his felt on him. When he felt something warm on his lap he opened his eyes, not able to remember quite when he closed them, to see Mordecai on top of him. Benson wore a deep crimson mask as a fierce blush settled on his cheeks.

"M- Mordecai," Benson barely managed, cursing the way he suddenly felt sixteen again.

Said blue clad younger of the two leaned in closer whispering, "Did I find a spot?"

"No, but I-I,"

Mordecai continued on with his movements on Bensons' sensitive skin.

"You... what?" He asked seeming to have moved closer.

Benson found that he didn't know what to say, and even if he did his tongue felt so tied and twisted he didn't know if it would even come out right. Mordecais' hands slid from his back to his chest. If all his gestures seemed innocent enough before, the laid intent sure wasn't now. Mordecai smiled a soft genuine smile as he leaned down for Bensons' ear, his lips brushing against the others warm cheek.

"You need to relax, dude." He whispered, his hands sliding down the quivering chest below him.

Relax? Benson was far from it. Just what kind of game was the azure clad one playing? And why had he allowed it to play over so long? He felt those hands beginning to drape his waist as his thumbs began to lightly dig into his hips. Oh yea- that's why.

He knew he should just shove him off but why was the thought of it such a distant one? He could feel Mordecais' breath on his neck as his face buried itself into the blushing skin there. His own breathing was beginning to quicken as all the sensations hit him at once and his fingers dug into the couch just to give them something to hold onto. Whatever was happening, nether was willing to take the time to rationalize it.

Suddenly Benson could feel Mordecais' teeth lightly sinking into his throat and he couldn't hold back the moan that ripped itself from the same appendage. His tongue caressed the marked flesh as he began to suck on the skin higher, licking his way up to Bensons' chin. Then, without warning, Mordecai smashed his lips hungrily with Bensons' kissing him with a vigor of furious want. Benson couldn't help but still feel shocked, but wasn't able to stop himself from kissing him back as he melted into the taste. Traces of Cheetos and Coke-Cola left a unique flavor as they blended into the harsh and yet gentle meeting of lips, as curious tongues slipped into the mix.

Benson pryed his hands from the stained up couch and wrapped his arms around Mordecais' neck, moaning as his tongue caressed just the right spots in that vibrating mouth. Mordecai thoroughly rubbed along Bensons skin, finding he liked the shivers he felt when he stroked his hands along his sides. Benson began to move his own hands down Mordecais' chest until his fingers dug their way under the azure jacket, past his shirt, and tenderly brushed his sides until he reached his back, gripping his shoulders securely as he pulled him closer. The others feathery touches left reverberating moans to loudly sound through lip muted lips as the sound tingled through Bensons own mouth.

A certain problem began to constrict through Mordecais' jeans and the feeling of that hardening groin grinding passionately at Bensons' caused the same need to ripple ever stronger through him as well. Their lips attacked with fierce determination and passion, meeting and now needing to part every so often with growing desperation. Mordecais' hands began to travel lower with Bensons' mirroringly following suit, causing both of them to finally part long enough to actually breath. There eyes finally met, the desire and want Benson found in those cerulean pools melting him just as his own emeralds need and lust were doing to Mordecai.

The sound of rough gravel screeching outside caused the two men to cease their motions right down to breathing, their hands still clutching onto one another.

Mordecai hurried down beside Bensons' ear and whispered, "I can't explain now. Don't know how to just yet. Meet me at the secluded section of the park; I'll be waiting."

With that he stole one last kiss before moving away, just in time for Skips and Rigby to enter the house.

"Where are you guys?" Called out the brunette slacker.

"In the living room," Mordecai called back gaining some space from the other.

He quickly took note to an ever present bulge in Benson's pants and quickly draped his hips in a sheet miraculously draping the couch arm. As Skips and Rigby made their way to the living room, Mordecai pryed off his jacket wrapping it around his waist.

"He's gonna be fine, he didn't break any bones or anything like that." Mordecai explained as Skips began to evaluate him.

The old yet heavily built man looked Benson over with care and observed that he would be okay, but still cautioned for him to take it easy, just to keep from tearing into any fragile muscle. Already the man was leaving just as soon as he came, his services seemingly no longer necessary.

"Thanks for coming out here, Skips." Mordecai said as he made his way to the door.

"Sure thing, thanks for letting me make sure he was fine. You guys know how I hate to be left in the dark about these things." He said, dissapearing through the door skipping in his namesake way back to his own home.

Benson slowly made his way to the door, slow for the most part due to being stripped from a rock and left with a hard place, making sure he didn't forget his blanket along the way.

"Dude, what's with the ratty sheet? You cold or somethin'?" Rigby asked, unknowingly tilting his head to the side as he did so.

"I-I uhh-"

"Benson, Ah Ha, Ha, Ha! I found it!" Came a life saving happy cry from none other than the lolly minded man.

"The warmth's good for his back, Rigby." Mordecai explained as if it were common knowledge, a trait that Benson was beginning to notice him doing for his sake more clearly now.

Pops quickly descended the stairs handing Benson the heating pad he had actually forgotten all about. He didn't expect him to actually find it, making him nervously gulp at the thought of what could have happened it the old man had found it sooner...Nope! Benson wasn't going to throw up today! Just-no!

"Uh, thanks," He said taking the heating pad he offered.

Pops only laughed as he made his way back up the stairs to his room, just happy to be of helping aid. Even after so many years working with the jolly goon, Benson still found him down right creepy at times. The red head shook it off as he continued making his way for the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob.

"I'm going to try and do as much as I can today. I'll be at the shed taking inventory of the gardening supplies, and when I get back those boxes better be stacked nice and neat in the hall closet." He stated in his usual commanding demeanor.

"Sure thing, man." Rigby replied, just relieved that he was okay.

"Hea, Benson," Said red clad man turned at Mordecais' voice addressing him.

"Yea?" He answered.

"...Think about it, huh?" He replied with a teasing smirk.

Benson quickly turned away, hoping that neither of them, Mordecai especially, had seen the scarlet staining his cheeks.

"I... Just get those boxes put away, okay." He said, rushing out the door.

"What was that about?" Rigby asked once the door shut, glancing up at Mordecai.

The taller of the two only chuckled as lifted a box and made his way up the stairs.

"What man, what?!"

I'll do part two if I get enough requests. ;)

[Clusion]


	2. Chapter 2

A Regular Show Fanfiction

[You Need To Relax, Dude Chapter 2]

Benson felt nervous as he briskly walked around the secluded section of the park. Would Mordecai even be here? He didn't really know and the thought of a prank in the mists kept him on edge. A joke, however was far from what had happened on that couch as he remembered the heat, those hands, and Cheetos. Benson shook his head.

Now was not the time to get flushed. This was serious, and the two needed to talk. That was all that was going to happen. A talk.

"Mordecai, what you did earlier today was inappropriate and I can't condone that kind of behavior again. No, too soft." Benson sighed, talking to himself, "Mordecai, you do that again and you're fired! Why would I-no. Mordecai you can't-"

"Can't what?" Came a voice from a nearby tree.

"AHH! What the- What are you doing up there?!" Benson questioned.

"Waiting forever for you. Seriously, what took you?" Mordecai asked hopping down from the tree.

He held a basket in his arms with a red checkered cloth slipping from the pick-nicks designed boxes lid. He proceeded to open the basket, taking out a blanket and set it on the grass. Mordecai sat down and invitingly patted the empty space beside him.

Benson sighed, "Mordecai, I just came to talk."

"Then sit down and talk." Mordecai insisted, pulling out some sandwiches.

"Where did you get those? Don't tell me you and Rigby have been rummaging the snack bar again."

"Dude, I made them myself. It's not like I can't make a sandwich or anything."

"Mordecai-"

"It's turkey and swiss." Mordecai boasted.

"I need you to lis-" Benson tried to say.

"Your's is made with whole wheat." He interrupted again.

"Fine, I'll eat the damn sandwich, but will you let me talk?" Benson shouted.

"Sure thing, just sit down, man."

The red clad man finally sat down, taking the plastic wrapped sandwich from the basket. He unwrapped it to find that the sandwich was whole wheat, on grilled toast, with tomato slices. Benson looked back at Mordecai who only shrugged.

"You're easy to make food for, what can I say. Isn't that usually how you make it?" He asked.

Benson swallowed his bite and nodded his head.

They sat in silence for a few short minuets until Benson finally spoke up.

"We are _not _going to be doing _that_ again. You understand that ,right Mordecai?"

"Perfectly fine with me."

"Behavior like that was completely inappropriate."

"I agree."

"I am your boss,"

"Right,"

"and you're my employee."

"Yep,"

"So we should respect one another,"

"Uh-huh,"

"and not act like that to each other again."

"Of course,"

Benson glared at the young man hovering over him who somehow managed to lean the older man into the blanket completely laying him down.

"You didn't hear a single word I just said, did you?"

"I stopped listening after something being inappropriate. I kinda lost track by that point." Mordecai answered.

"Of course you did, it's just like you to forget me telling you something important."

"Can't help it," Mordecai whispered moving his head closer to Benson's ear," I've got other things on my mind."

Benson could feel his face burning up again as Mordecai sat on top of him the second time that day.

"Mordecai, get off of me, I already told you I don't want this." Benson tried to reason as Mordecais' hands began to wander.

"I may not always pay attention, but I strictly remember you never saying that. Employee to Employer respect remember?" Mordecai tauntingly reminded him.

"You just said you weren't listening!" Benson exclaimed.

"So I've got a case of selective hearing."

"More like selective lying."

"Look," Mordecai started his hands beginning to wander south, "I like you, you like me, we work together; these are all facts we already know-"

"I never said I liked you-"

"-So why don't we have a little fun here? Just you and me, no one else will know if that's what you want, and everything will be after work. Because after hours; I don't work for you. You've got nothin' to lose." Mordecai explained.

"Except during work. How am I -I mean- how are _we _suppose to function properly. We'll be thinking about...this...all day." Benson elaborated.

"So you _do_ want to do it."

"Ugh, don't say it like that. Makes you sound like a child."

"Am I right, am I right?!"

"Okay. Fine... I wouldn't mind."

"Wouldn't mind..."

A sexy smirk stretched on his lips slowly pulling to a grin as the excitement got the better of the blue clad twenty year old. Benson was shocked to say the least. Did this actually mean that much to him?

Benson pulled Mordecai by his shoulder lifting himself from the ground and kissed him as his answer, but still replied, "Having sex with you eventually, I wouldn't mind." as he gently pushed Mordecai aside so that he could sit up right again.

"Aw, what! Why not now?" Mordecai pouted.

"I'm not the kind of guy who does that on a first date basis, alright. Besides, you expect me to have sex outside? What am I, an animal?" Benson questioned.

"So you want us to date? Like go out and stuff?" Mordecai asked.

"Preferably, yes." He answered.

"So does that mean I'm you _boyfr_-"

Benson covered his hand over Mordecais' mouth giving him an annoyed glare.

"It means I'll think about it."

Mordecai removed Bensons' hand and laughed.

"Man you're stubborn, but alright. Whatever I can do to impress _my love_."

"I'm not your love."

"Well you can't say I'm not trying." Mordecai informed as stretched his arms out, ever smoothly ( as he would put it) draping an arm around Benson.

His boss leaned into the hold relatively easy, even leaning his head on Mordecais' shoulder.

"So, lets ask _every_ gay guys favorite question," Mordecai sarcastically spoke, " How did you find out?"

"Seriously," Benson said dryly.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Benson scratched his throat, catching some stubble against his fingers as he thought to that time back then.

"Ninth grade. His name was Toby Raglan. We were at a party and everyone was playing spin the bottle. It was suppose to be a joke...

"Alright, Benny be back at nine thirty, have fun- but not too much fun-"

"Ma, Let the boy be. Ben knows what he's doin', right son." Bensons' father interjected.

Benson nodded his head.

His father sighed shaking his head with a sigh.

"Son, I've told you a million times; be assertive."

Benson stiffened, he didn't like to have to yell to make his point, but it was just family tradition. He didn't see any way around it.

"Uh, I-I'll come home when I'm ready to, Mom." Benson half shouted half spoke.

"There you go son! You gotta stand up for yourself, right Ma." His father said wrapping an arm around his wife.

"A woman always likes a strong man Benny." She agreed.

"That's my girl!"

He kissed the top of her head causing Benson to turn around and leave. It was always times like that where things escalated.

"Thank god they shut the door this time." Benson remarked, making his way to Jennas' house.

Jenna Stone was typically a rather cold and reserved person, hence the nick name (Though he forgot what her real name was) so it was rather odd for her to be hosting a party. It was her mom who insisted, and who's in charge of every ones' safety. Which worried Benson due to her infamous past; it was the reason why Jenna was cold and reserved. Kids from all over were excited to go, mostly leaving Benson and Jenna the ones who wanted a quiet night home.

When he had made it, he knew it was at the right house. It was the only one on the entire block with Christmas lights and loud music. The only reason that no one complained was because it was a school house block; everyone who lived here had a kid that was going to school, and most if not all of them, were in the same grade as him. They were all "Fresh-Meat". At least that's what they called them, and he knew he would get it even worse from here on out.

Why not celebrate? He stepped in through the doors and already his ears were assaulted with Donna Summers.

"Benny! Glad you could make it!" Jennas' Mom shouted over the music.

"Hi Uh, Jennas' Mom" Benson addressed.

She proceeded to take a shot, downed it and stuck her tongue out laughing as happy as can be. When she looked back at him, she wasn't surprised to see his confusion.

"Every time someone calls me, "Jennas' Mom" I take a shot, and if they _chant it_," She shouted.

Causing everyone to chant, "Jennas' Mom, Jennas' Mom, Jennas' Mom,"

Then upon doing so, she grabbed a bottle of beer and chugged, slamming the bottle down upon finishing it. The kids cheered and went about their party as usual.

"See, kids are easy. You don't fight 'em, you join 'em." She replied.

At that same moment, Kung Fu Fighting played on her stereo causing the thirty year old to flip with joy.

"Oh my god, what are the chances?! Move aside kid, this is my jam!" She shouted, making her way to the dance floor.

He watched her make a fool of herself until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Some of us are playing spin the bottle, we need another guy to make it even. Wannna play?" A girl asked.

One of the pretty ones, Amanda sat at the popular table. An average person would be flattered that a girl like this would even talk to him. However, Benson knew other wise. High school was only temporary, if they didn't get that through their thick heads they'll end up working at the Cheezer's bathroom. It was a good thing that his drumming was leading him to more of a path of success with each secession.

"Yea sure," He answered flatly, not wanting to watch some kids' mom act like a teenage drunk.

"Great, oh by the way, this is from a secret admirer." She replied with a wink.

It was little more than a heart shaped felt, with a little weight to it. He wondered what it was, maybe a little more than from who.

She led him to a circle that now, including the two of them, was made up of ten people.

"Alright guys, now we can play." Amanda announced.

Shout outs of approval were made and everyone seemed excited. Excited for what? To randomly kiss people? Sure, that sounds like fun. Not like he had better things to do than sit in a coven run by idiots.

"The rules are simple; where ever the bottle lands, that's who you have to kiss. On the lips. No exceptions. Everyone ready!"

Nods and vocal recognition of approval were fast across the room as she placed the beer bottle down and let it spin.

It didn't spin much, but just as it was about to stop some kid fell into the circle, pushing the bottle away from Benson and right at Chris Walker.

"Andy!" She shouted.

"Rules are rules." Chris stated, "No exceptions, remember?"

"Ugh," she cried out kissing the fat bastard.

Everyone cried out in disgust with laughter following shortly after.

"Alright then, my turn." Toby Raglan stated.

He was blond his hair falling in strands trying to hide his face, but his hazel eyes weren't easly hid. He had a smile that filled the room and was eager to play the risky game.

He tried to pick up the bottle, but Amanda swatted it from his hand.

""I-it's not your turn! It's, Uh, Um, Kates' turn!" She said pointing at the girl second to her left.

"Dude, you said earlier, clock wise." He argued.

"I...change my mind. It's counter clock wise." She insisted.

What was the big deal? Why was she getting so worked up over who went next?

"It doesn't matter Amanda, he can go first. Go on Toby." The girl insisted.

Amanda and her friend from across the circle two spaces from Bensons' left looked nervous, and Benson couldn't help but pick up on it. The heart in his hand, he could feel something in it. The bottle spun circling round and round until Benson was able to tear into the cloth hearts' stitching to revel, a magnet; and that's when the bottle landed on him.

Benson looked over at Amanda mouthing,"You set me up?" as the circle erupted with a thunderous laughter. She looked away blushing, while the crowd chanted,

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss,"

Benson started to laugh then in all seriousness stated, "I am _not _going to kiss _him_."

Thats' when Toby walked over to Benson and kneeled in front of him.

"Pucker up, buttercup." He said.

"Screw yo-" He tried to say, before he was silenced with a kiss.

The whole house burst with an "OH!" and Benson didn't think it was possible to blush as much as he was. The whole thing lasted for three seconds, but it was enough to burn into memory as he backed away.

"See Benny, it's all good." He replied with a kind smile.

"It's Benson," He stated firmly.

"Alright it's Maggy's turn to- Ben, where are you going?" Amanda called out as Benson stood up.

"I'm going somewhere that won't scar me for the rest of my life, now if you'll excuse me." He said as he went outside to the porch.

The air was nice and cool, odd for the middle of summer, but Benson didn't mind. He did mind, however when pranks were played on him. High schoolers were ass holes and he didn't need any of them to have a reason to mess with him. Now they had one. Great.

"Seriously what was that for? Some cheep giggles? Well ha ha, you're so funny, Amanda." Benson thought aloud as he leaned against the railing.

"I came here just so he'd would leave me alone about not standing out. Congratulations Dad, now I stick out like a gumball machine in the middle of a petting zoo."

"Who you talking to?" Asked a one Toby Raglan from the front door.

"Myself Toby. Just myself." He answered.

"You're really upset by this aren't you?" He asked.

"No," Benson answered turning around, "I just filled with joy knowing that all the people I hate have another reason to bother me about my personal life."

"Well their not completely bad." Toby defended.

"They are the worst people ever. Who else would force people against their will to kiss someone, that, a. they don't know, b. they don't like, and 're not attracted to?" Benson argued.

"You don't think I'm pretty?" He asked playful, leaning against Bensons' shoulder.

"Not in the slightest." Benson answered shoving him away.

"Aww, alright. Names' Toby, by the way." He offered with a hand.

"Benson," He replied taking the hand and giving it a shake.

The party was only a spark, but afterward only ignited more. He would soon come to realize, what was just now beginning.

"Whoa dude, it's getting late. We should go home." Mordecai reminded once Benson finished his story.

"That's probably for the best." Benson agreed.

"Hea, you know, if anything, that's a lot better than how I figured out. We still don't talk about it." Mordecai added, " But, this was a good time."

Mordecai stood up and offered his hand to Benson, pulling him up off the ground.

"So, are we doin' this tomorrow or what?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure, but after work. Got it." Benson reminded.

"Yea, no problem dude. After work is fine." Mordecai answered.

He gave Benson a kiss on the cheek, then went on his way back to the house. Benson watched him walk away and groaned. Did he have to be that smooth? It was almost unbearable. Though he couldn't help but admire his charm. It defiantly wasn't the first time he noticed that unmistakable charisma... or his ass...

[Clusion]


End file.
